srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Lords of Ogredom
Editing the Ogre Lords' Stats table If the html code for the table inhibits your desire to help, enter the values that you want to add/edit using the format & example, and I'll get to it. --Hastifertalk 15:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Format *Level ??: ** Ogre Lord: ????? *** To Hit: +? at MR ??? *** SP: ??? ** Guardian 1: *** To Hit: +? at MR ??? *** SP: ??? ** Guardian 2: *** To Hit: +? at MR ??? *** SP: ??? --Hastifertalk 15:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Example *Level 30: ** Ogre Lord: Togg Bloodmark *** To Hit: +17 at MR 149 *** SP: 329 ** Guardian 1: *** To Hit: +3 at MR 149 *** SP: 160 ** Guardian 2: *** To Hit: +3 at MR 149 *** SP: 190 --Hastifertalk 15:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Data *Levels 1-19 3+ with MR 145 *Level 20 Irth the Unbroken 4+ with MR 145; 3+ with MR 148 *l 21 Fierce Scarred Ogre 4+ with MR 145; 3+ with MR 148 *l 22 Towering Scarred Ogre 6+ with MR 145; 4+ with MR 148; 3+ with MR 163 *l 25 Zurogun Griffonslayer 12+ with MR 145; 3+ with MR 163 *l 27 Savage Ogre 4+ with MR 163 *l 28 Towering Ogre 6+ with MR 163 Savage Helmed Ogre 17+ with MR 140; 6+ with MR 163 *l 29 Mighty Ogre 7+ with MR 163 *l 30 Togg Bloodmark 18+ with MR 145; 11+ with MR 163 *l 31 Fierce One-eyed Ogre 11+ with MR 163 *l 32 Towering Scarred Ogre 12+ with MR 163 *l 33 Savage Armoured Ogre 14+ with MR 163 *l 34 Towering Chain Clad Ogre 18+ with MR 140; 15+ with MR 163 *l 35 Warhand the Savage 18+ with MR 145; 3+ with MR 224; 17+ with MR 163 Both Guardians were 3+ with MR 145 The names of the ogres seem to be random (special ones excluded). P.S.: Massive Carnage Crawler 11+ with MR 148 --Shadowblack 18:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Combat Values for the Ogre Lords The 9+ to-hit value for Irth the Unbroken was derived from 2 collected data points on the previous table. For the following 3 Ogre Lords (Zurogun Griffonslayer, Togg Bloodmark, Warhand the Savage), the 9+ values are collected true values. Deducing form the pattern here, the 9+ values of the Lords of Ogredom would vary by 15 points. Thus, the combat values extrapolated below: Values with an * next to it are conjectures based upon the observed pattern. Any thoughts, comments, and/or endeavors to test this table are welcome. --Wetheril(talk) 07:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, I think I can get Alanne's MR to 90. I'll test it out. --Thingirl 13:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I confirmed the values for Charakar, Ghirajaw, Arkenarag, and Irth the Unbroken. Therefore I have removed the * from those names. However, my max Mr is between 170-175 depending on what I get from Fogbough, so I can't test higher. I Also discovered something about the MR of the guards. Charakar's guards were both 4+ at MR 90. At MR 80, Zurogun Griffonslayer's first guard was 18+ (I was testing a theory, which proved to be wrong). --Thingirl 13:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : Thank you Thingirl, for confirming the to-hit values on the table. It seems then that my conjecture is pretty much correct, and I may replace the current table on the page with the new values after a few more tests. I intend to test Hagrummok (level 40) today. My current max MR is 204 (unmodified). It would be possible to get to 210, depending on MR modifications. What was your theory about the to-hit values of the guards? --Wetheril(talk) 16:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :: Nice work! I'm starting Lords of Ogredom now, and Joddelle can get to MR 215 unarmed, so I'll try to confirm a few more. Also - how about adding SP to the table? Joddelle 17:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Thank you for volunteering Jodelle--any help would be greatly appreciated! And sure, we can also add SP to the table. I have only recorded SP values of 2 of the Ogre Lords (via damage table estimates), but feel free to add on to it. Dythmerim the Destroyer has just been confirmed. (managed to get that 210 MR) --Wetheril(talk) 17:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Just a very quick update: many thanks to smv1973, who helped confirm the MR values at level 40, 50, and 55. A test at level 60 is pending, but it is pretty safe to say that Bluefang the Invincible is 9+ at MR 255. SP values are still pending, so any input on that is welcome. --Wetheril(talk) 19:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: Confirmed Hagrummok @ 195, Confirmed Dythmerim the Destroyer @210 Don't know the MR of the guards (they were always 3+) but their SP is (Guard 1/Guard 2: 110/115, 120/130, 130/145, 140/160, 150/175, 160/190, 170/205, 180/220, 190/235) In short, guard 1 goes up by +10 SP per boss, and guard 2 goes up by 15 SP per boss. The bosses SP were (EXACT results for me here, though they may have variable SP) 5:100 10:131 15:163 20:194 25:226 30:329 35:373 40:465 45:515 ::::Joddelle 19:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Thank you very much for taking the time to confirm the MR values, and finding the SP values. --Wetheril(talk) 19:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::: not a problem, as a side note, the +15 MR jump per boss seems to be a manifestation of the more general rule of "+3 MR per level" Joddelle 19:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :My theory was that all the guards had the same set MR. Either that proved to be dead wrong, or I calculated the 9+ MR wrong (Although, If it had been the second, they probably wouldn't have been 18+). Sorry for not looking here sooner. :: It is very likely the ogre guards have their own 9+ MRs which also vary between levels. This bears investigation as well. It might follow the "+15 MR per 5 levels" (or as Jodelle described, "+3 MR per level") rule. In that case, it is best to devise a separate table for the ogre guards. --Wetheril(talk) 02:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Testing ToC Grrrr--Hastifertalk 15:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) SP on Standard Levels I saw the edit from +7 to +5, but I note in a post on the forum that the difference (between level 31 and 32) is +6. I could've sworn I saw +7 on the forum (but now can't find it so I think I'm fabricating)... THAT all said -- what is the correct value? Or -- does the increment change after a certain level (such as after 30)?--Hastifertalk 19:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : The +6 value is drawn from this post.--Hastifertalk 19:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Until level 31 the difference is +5: ::* l 6 Fearsome Scarred Ogre 100 Stamina ::* l 11 Hulking Ogre 125 Stamina ::* l 12 Savage Chain Clad Ogre 130 Stamina ::* l 13 Fierce Helmed Ogre 135 Stamina ::* l 14 Fierce Leather Clad Ogre 140 Stamina ::* l 21 Mighty Caped Ogre 175 Stamina ::* l 22 Snarling Ring Clad Ogre 180 Stamina ::* l 23 Mighty One-eyed Ogre 185 Stamina ::* l 24 Towering Scale Clad Ogre 190 Stamina ::* l 31 Hulking Helmed Ogre 255 Stamina ::* l 32 Fearsome Leather Clad Ogre 261 Stamina ::That's all the Stamina data that I have (excluding the one already in the table about the special Ogres) because the Black orbs are so damn rare! As you can see the increase from l 31 to l 32 is +6 instead of +5. ::P.S.: Skeletal Ogre 125 Stamina - that's for one particular Portal, but I'm not sure about the level. I think it was level 8, but I can't be sure.--Shadowblack 08:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Level 33 is 267 SP, so there's definitely a consistent +6 at that point. Psychoadept 20:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I did this on my last run today. Didn't get far because I was mostly fighting at 9+ or 7+ Level Name To Hit Stamina Points Guard One Guard Two 1 Towering Leather Clad Ogre 9@75 75 2 Fearsome Armoured Ogre 9@78 80 3 Towering Ogre 9@81 85 4 Hulking One-eyed Ogre 9@84 90 5 Charakar 9@90 100 9@80|SP=110 9@80|SP=115 6 Mighty Scarred Ogre 9@90 100 7 Mighty Scale Clad Ogre 9@93 105 8 Fearsome Caped Ogre 9@96 110 9 Snarling Scale Clad Ogre 9@99 115 10 Ghirajaw 9@105 131 9@85|SP=120 9@85|SP=130 11 Hulking Fur Clad Ogre 9@105 125 12 Fearsome Armoured Ogre 9@108 130 13 Fierce Chain Clad Ogre 9@111 135 14 Hulking Scale Clad Ogre 9@114 140 15 Arkenarag 9@120 163 9@90|SP=130 9@90|SP=145 16 Mighty Ring Clad Ogre 9@120 150 17 Fearsome Leather Clad Ogre 9@123 155 18 Hulking Caped Ogre 9@126 160 19 Snarling Fur Clad Ogre 9@129 165 20 Irth the Unbroken 9@135 194 9@95|SP=140 9@95|SP=160 21 Mighty Scale Clad Ogre 9@135 175 22 Fierce Caped Ogre 9@138 180 23 Fierce Leather Clad Ogre 9@141 185 24 Savage Ring Clad Ogre 9@144 190 25 Zurogun Griffonslayer 9@150 225 9@100|SP=150 9@100|SP=175 Joddelle 00:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : Nice work, Joddelle! I only just noticed this today. Looks like the Ogre Guards' required 9+ MR goes up by increments of 5. When I'm next able to, I'll try to get values beyond level 20. --Wetheril(talk) 10:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : I added values onto your chart for levels 22-25 so far. Will continue adding more at a later date. --Wetheril(talk) 09:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Gollbrum With my first character, I encountered Gollbrum as part of the level skip thing, just like everybody else. With my second character, though, I got him as a random encounter. No special portal or anything, he just showed up. Psychoadept 00:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Oops, corrected it so it shows my name. Also, this happened twice. The first time I was so startled by it I accidentally ran away from him. Psychoadept 00:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) : I wonder if it means he's changed that part of the scenario? (Now I have to go test it with Chance) And your "startled" response is actually quite humorous... --Hastifertalk 13:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :: Is there anything in particular you need to trigger the flame wreathed portal? I (finally) got a level bypass, and got the winding corridor.. but when I got to the end only the black portal was there. No flame portal, no red door (which I wouldn't expect as I don't have the key yet). Thassa 10:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm not very sure about this, and have been searching the forums for a post I thought I read somewhere about the minimum level at which the special doors appeared. I'm assuming your engraved iron bowl has been transformed into the bowl of blood? --Wetheril(talk) 13:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough - The Bowl of Blood - verification needed An anonymous user modified the Bowl of Blood section of the walkthrough -- claiming that 4 consecutive successful checks were necessary to escape. I can't divine whether they really meant successful or if they meant survived. Therefore, without verification, I'm not sure that all four need to be successful to escape. It is entirely possible that if you survive all four checks you still can escape. Two tests of this is not enough to make an absolute statement (my test and the anonymous user's). I'll leave the change as it stands, for the time being, but add a "Talk" link to this section.--Hastifertalk 13:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : I have just tested the scenario with one of my secondaries, and failed one of the 4 checks while fleeing. She was still able to escape--so I believe you just need to survive the four rolls, not necessarily succeed all four. --Wetheril(talk) 04:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :: I just ran it, and every time I failed one of the 4 checks the crawler caught up to me, and I had to start over again. When you fail you get hit, and are presented with the option to fight the crawler, or flee.. and fleeing results in the four check.. I failed about four separate times and wound up with something like 16 total checks before I got the four in a row. Thassa 21:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Level Skips "bypass 2-6 levels" I have NEVER seen a portal that skips more than 4 levels - it has always been 2,3 or 4. This is true for both Challenges. Has anyone actually seen a portal that skips 6 levels?--Shadowblack 14:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :: Arken has, but it was a long time ago and may have changed.--Hastifertalk 14:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't recall seeing a 6-level skip either. If Hastifer has seen one, they are probably very rare. --Wetheril(talk) 16:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Reward for beating Massive Carnage Crawler Is there a reason this says "See Talk"? I just did it, beat it with Necromancy, and got 105 combat XP, 1024 general XP, and 256 AS&P, plus a Plain Silver Ring (Item ID 1530) Jimyred 02:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : I think the link to talk was actually about fleeing from the Carnage Crawler (see Hastifer's post 2 sections above). Though, since the issue seems to be resolved, perhaps at least one of the talk links can be removed. --Wetheril(talk) 05:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Flame-wreathed portal triggers Given my recent run, I'm wondering if the level you encounter the 2nd portal at is a trigger for the appearance of the flame-wreathed portal. I added the line "You might not get the flame-wreathed portal everytime, but it should show up eventually" since it's certainly true, but I haven't added anything about the level since I don't know for sure. I encountered four 2nd portals but only the last one had the flamey portal at the end. That last one I encountered on level 15 of the Lords of Ogredom, while all the earlier portals had come at lower levels. So basically more research may be needed. Thassa 22:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) (Oops, forgot my sig)